Yaya's Insanity Lessons
by Yaya Girl
Summary: Yaya's here to teach you how to be insane-just like she can be! I warn you, this could be dangerous...well, probably more embarrassing than dangerous... Now being revised to get story out of script format! I'll try to be quick about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Day One **

**Bribio-Yay! I can finally get this story in proper format! It may take some time, but I will try to get it 'normal' A.S.A.P. Keep reading! **

"Hey everyone, it's Bribio here with…" Bribio started.

The audience immediately finished her sentence. "Yaya's Insanity Lessons!" they yelled, eager to see what would happen.

"Before we start, Bribio doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any other licensed things in the story!" Ashiko yelled, unnecessarily loudly.

"Yaya is so glad to be able to teach you!" Yaya joyously squealed. 

Yaya's chara, Pepe, also looked quite excited. "Me too-dechu!" Pepe said, agreeing with Yaya.

"Oh no…I don't like where this is heading…" Ashiko said, looking afraid for probably the first time in her life.

"You and Bribio will be the show's first two contestants!" Yaya said.

"Yay-dechu!" Pepe said, happily thinking of ideas to torture me and my sister Ashiko.

"Nnnnnoooooo!" Bribio and Ashiko yelled.

"Let's start with the basics," Yaya said, excitement filling her eyes. "Your first task will be…take it away, Pepe!"

"We're gonna frizz up your hair with balloons, and then you have to walk up and down the street-dechu!" Pepe said, grinning, as if this was a good thing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ashiko exclaimed.

"Yaya, could we save this for day two?" Bribio begged. "Please?"

Yaya looks up from her bag of candy, clearly upset that Bribio had interrupted her very important candy consumption. "No! Yaya wants to do this now!" She insisted.

"Fine," Bribio agreed, though not happily. "As long as Ashiko goes first."

"What? No way, Bribio!" Ashiko yelled.

"I can shut down the show if I wanted to," I said smugly.

"Please do it, Ashiko-chi!" Yaya begged. Her eyes began watering at the thought of losing her show on the first day.

Ashiko growled. "Fine Yaya, I'll do it." She regretted it as soon as the words left her lips.

"Sign here, dechu!" Pepe said, holding up a piece of paper and a pen.

"But the contract just says, "I will do the first dare of day one for the show, whatever it may be," Ashiko said, curiously staring at the paper.

"But now we know what that dare will be! So hurry up and sign!" Yaya squealed.

Ashiko looked at the paper again. She decided it was harmless, so she signed a very sloppy 'Ashiko Souma' on it. "I still don't understand why that was necessary," Ashiko said, rolling her eyes at what she thought was Pepe and Yaya not thinking again.

"Actually, it was very important-dechu!" Pepe said. She high-fived Yaya, which was a bit awkward, considering that Yaya was nearly ten times Pepe's height.

Bribio, who had remained silent for quite some time, asked, "What is going on here?" She, too, was confused.

"Yaya and Pepe have decided that one minor change must be made to the dare!" Yaya said, evilly conspiring something embarrassing behind those adorable little eyes.

"What?" Ashiko said, looking outraged. Bribio knew that both of them were thinking the same thing, whick was that Ashiko had already signed the 'document'.

It was Pepe who ruined our hopes of not looking like clowns. "You will still have frizzy static hair, but rather than walking down the street you will skip-dechu. And don't forget to sing your ABC's while doing so-dechu!"

"No! That wasn't the deal!" Ashiko protested.

Bribio began laughing. "It kind of was…"

"Yaya doesn't think Bribio-chi should laugh…" Yaya began.

"Because you must do it after-dechu!" Pepe finished.

"Splendid," Bribio said, clearly lacking enthusiasm. Then she coughed the word help to Ashiko.

Ashiko, however, couldn't hear her because Yaya was busy rubbing balloons all over her head. It looked awful.

"There! All frizzy!" Yaya complimented herself.

"Don't forget to sing and skip-dechu!" Pepe reminded her. Ashiko reluctantly ran outside, singing softly and skipping.

Bribio, on the other hand, began taking pictures, snapping one after another.

"Yaya doesn't think Ashiko-chi will like that…" Yaya warned. Her theory was proven correct when Ashiko yelled back towards Bribio, "I am going to KILL you, Bribio!"

By the time Ashiko gets back, Bribio had an entire roll of film full of embarrassing pictures of Ashiko.

"Ouch!" Yaya yelled when a lamp hit her. "What the-stop!" she screamed. She turned around and found Ashiko and Bribio wrestling over a camera.

"Come and get it!" She taunted Ashiko, holding it over her head.

"Bribio, give me that camera!" she screeched.

"Come and get it!" Bribio answered.

"Stop! STOP!" Yaya yelled, because the two were now rolling around the studio floor and basically destroying all of the furniture.

"Technical difficulties-dechu! CUT-DECHU!" Pepe yelled, and the cameras turned off.

**Bribio-That's all for now! Day two will soon be fixed-I hope. Once the school year starts, my computer time is limited. And it starts in two days ****. Anyway, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Day Two**

Yaya began the start of day two. "We're back for..." she started.

"Yaya's insanity lessons!" The viewers screamed.

"The most embarrassing show of the century!" Yaya concluded, which pretty much sums up her crazy show.

"Bribio-chi and Ashiko-chi return-dechu!" Pepe said, but then looked around only to find Bribio and Yaya.

"Yeah, I return, but where's Ashiko-chan? She was supposed to do the disclaimer," Bribio asked with a puzzled expression.

"Pepe and Yaya need Ashiko-dechu!" Pepe cried out.

Bribio instead was told to do the disclaimer. "Whatever. Fine, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Shugo Chara! or any other licensed stuff in Yaya's crazy show or my story."

Ashiko, however, burst through the doors screaming as her sister Bribio was finishing the disclaimer. "Bribio-chan!" she yelled. "We're gonna model dresses and get our photos taken and all that fancy stuff!"

"Ashiko, thank you!" Bribio said, hugging her sister, who tried to back away. "We have to get ready now! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" she squealed.

Yaya and Pepe congratulated the two. "Great! Now Yaya and Pepe can help you get ready!" Yaya then winked to Pepe, her chara assistant.

The smiles vanished from Ashiko and Bribio's faces. "Yaya, please, no!" Bribio said, breaking the silence, as well as making both her and her twin's thoughts clear.

Ashiko looked a bit nervous. "I can get ready on my own, thanks though..." she said to Yaya and Pepe.

Pepe was the first to object. "No-dechu! Pepe and Yaya wil help you get ready-dechu!" she insisted.

"It's part of the show! You have to!" Yaya said, clearly also insisting that Bribio and Ashiko make a fool of themselves again.

Ashiko sighed, thinking what she would do. She knew that letting her would mean being a clown again, but not allowing her to would really hurt her feelings and possibly shut down the show if they weren't doing anything. "Fine," Ashiko said, though obviously not happily. "But Bribio's going first. I was the only one that did anything yesterday!"

Bribio now was the one that looked nervous. "Um, bathroom!" she yelled, being the procrastinator that she is, and running over to the bathroom door. "Augh!" she yelled, jiggling the handle. "Why is it locked?" she screamed.

"He he...dechu..." Pepe giggled. Apparently she knew something about the 'mysterious' locking.

Yaya grabbed her makeup kit-a gift for renting the studio. "Sit down, Bribio-chi!" Yaya commanded. Bribio, afraid of what Yaya might do next, quickly sat down.

Ashiko, remembering what Bribio had done yesterday, whipped out her cell phone. She tried to find her camera app.

Yaya saw this, also remembering day one. "No, Ashiko-chi. I want this show to end with hilarious pictures of you, NOT the two of you rolling around the TV studio knocking over everything like yesterday!" She yanked Ashiko's phone out of her hand.

Ashiko begged to have it back. "Please? Just one teensy picture?" she asked. Yaya of course refused.

Bribio shut her eyes tightly. "Just get it over with fast..." she said fearfully, imagining the horrible makeup combinations Yaya could put on her.

Ashiko found this funny. "Gosh, sis, she's not the executioner!" she criticized. The audience burst out laughing.

"We're not going to do everything-dechu," Pepe explained. "Just a few eye-catching detals-dechu!" Pepe brought face paint from the makeup kit over to Yaya.

Yaya immediately began Bribio's makeover. She attempted an elegant butterfly across her face, though it still turned out a bit sloppy. "Pepe, do the lesson part while Yaya does Bribio-chi's hair!" She instructed.

"You're doing my hair, too?" Bribio asked. She gulped.

"Yes, yes we are-dechu," Pepe answered. "This is also a lesson, so Pepe will teach you too-dechu! Ok, for a insane-looking hairstyle, do what Yaya is doing to Bribio's hair-dechu!"

"WHAT? YAYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HAIR? THAT BETTER BE TEMPORARY DYE! THE MODELING THING IS IN AN HOUR!" Bribio screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Um, well, Yaya...ah..." Yaya tried to explain herself.

"YAYA!" Bribio yelled.

"It's not that bad, Bribio-chi. Besides, Yaya promises to dye Ashiko's hair too.

Ashiko groaned. "Not looking forward to it, Yaya," Ashiko confessed. "No offense."

Pepe exclaimed, "We're done with Bribio-dechu!"

"Tell me what I look like, Ashiko," Bribio said. Although it was...strange, she wanted to know.

"Well," Ashiko began. "You have a giant butterfly across your face and your hair is...well..." Ashiko seemed lost for words.

Pepe decided to chime in and finish the description for her. "Your hair is straightened and dyed orange to go with the butterfly-dechu! You also have neon-green and blue highlights, which also match the butterfly-dechu!

Rather than screaming and running around the room like a lunatic, Bribio began thinking. "Wait!" she said. "I have an idea! Do Ashiko while I'm gone!"

"Don't take of Yaya's hard work, though!" Yaya said as Bribio ran towards the dressing room.

"No problem, Yaya!" she called back. "Back in a flash!" She darted into the dressing room and loudly slammed the doors shut.

"Guess it's my turn?" Ashiko asked weakly.

"Yes-dechu!" Pepe squealed. "Pepe can't wait-dechu!" she said, twirling Ashiko's long hair in her tiny hands. **  
><strong>

Yaya painted a floral design on half of Ashiko's face. "Gorgeous!" she said, complimenting herself.

"May Pepe do Ashiko's hair-dechu?" she asked Yaya.

Yaya couldn't help but give in to her cute little chara, Pepe. "Fine," she agreed.

Pepe immediately set to work dying Ashiko's hair green, and then pulled it into a green 60's beehive.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Yaya exclaimed, tucking flower petals into the beehive. Pepe and Yaya then stood back to admire their work.

Suddenly, the dressing room doors burst open. "I'm back!" Bribio exclaimed. She twirled around in a new orange dress which matches Yaya's work.

Ashiko said, "It's amazing! But..oh no! We need to be there in ten minutes! And I don't have a dress..."

Bribio handded her a pile of green fabric. Ashiko's face lit up as she unraveled the soft, silky green roll to find a dress just like Bribio's.

Ashiko quickly slid into it. "How do we look?" She asked Pepe and Yaya.

"Insane!" Both of them said.

Bribio then told them, "We gotta go. Wish us luck!"

***An Hour Later***

"We won! WE WON!" Ashiko yelled, popping eveyone's eardrums back in the studio.

Bribio handed Yaya ridiculous pictures, along with two medals. "Tie for first!" She exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Yaya said. "But we only have two minutes left in film."

"Sorry!" Ashiko apoligized. "Please review!"

"CUT-DECHU!" Pepe yelled.

**Bribio- Sorry I didn't have an author's note at the beginning. Anyway, soon I can move on to revising day three! Thanks for your patience. Oh, and please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three**

"Welcome back to..." Yaya began.

"YAYA'S INSANITY LESSONS!" the audience shouted back.

Ashiko immediately began the disclaimer, "Bribio doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any other licensed stuff in this story."

"Don't forget I need more crazy stuff to do in our show. Please tell me what it is, in your PM or your reviews!" Bribio reminded the audience.

"Ok, today we do something super insane-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed happily, though it wasn't very happy for Bribio and Ashiko. "Well, we could do better, but it's still insane-dechu," she admitted.

"Yaya recommends putting on a bathing suit for this episode!" Yaya told them.

"I'll go get the costumes-dechu." Pepe said, without being asked by Yaya.

"What a good little chara," Yaya said, "She's finally learned her place!" The way she talked, you would think she'd been training Pepe.

"I thought we were wearing bathing suits." Ashiko said, with a confused expression on her face. "What are the costumes for?"

"I'm so confused…" Bribio said, rolling her eyes in circles. "Ugg, I gotta stop that…I feel so dizzy…"

"The swim suit goes under, silly!" Yaya said, acting as if this was all normal and part of her daily routine.

"Right…" Ashiko said, also very confused.

Pepe flew over and handed Ashiko and Bribio both a package. "Go change-dechu! We'll be waiting for you-dechu!"

***Five minutes later***

Bribio walked out of the changing room first, in a chicken costume.

"You look good as a chicken-dechu!" Pepe complimented.

Ashiko walked out about a minute later, in a sheep costume.

"Oh, what a perfect sheep you'll make!" Yaya said.

"You both look great-dechu!" Pepe complimented, again. The twins groaned.

"Taxi's here," Yaya shouted, "come on out!"

"Why did you order a taxi?" Ashiko asked, glaring at Yaya, "I can't go out like this!"

"Quit being a wimp, Ashiko. Hey, can I take your picture to put on the cover of a greeting card?" Bribio asked.

"NO!" Ashiko yelled.

"Yaya, you still haven't told us what you're doing. And I still want the greeting card," Bribio pouted.

"We're going to go tubing on the lake! And you will stay in those costumes while doing so!" Yaya announced, triumphantly. "And Yaya will not going to give you a greeting card." Yaya handed the taxi driver some money.

"Thank you." The taxi driver said, taking the money from Yaya. "Can you send _me _the sheep greeting card?"

***Another 5 minutes later***

"Thanks! Now everyone out!" Yaya commanded.

"Are you still going to send me the card?" the driver asked.

"Sure! What's your name?"

"Freddie-Bob," he said.

"Ok, Freddie-Bob, you will be receiving a special-edition Ashiko-sheep greeting card!"

"No you won't," Ashiko muttered. This made the driver cry. "I want that card!" he wailed.

"Uh…how old are you?" Bribio asked with a nervous glance on her face.

"Ninety two," Freddie-Bob answered. "Oh, how I love receiving handwritten cards!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and ones with sheep on them are _truly _special to me," he said dreamily, remembering the sheep cards he had received in the past.

"What about chicken cards!" Ashiko asked happily. "I would be more than happy to give you some of those!"

"Chicken are food. Sheep are greeting cards," he insisted.

"Oh really? How much do you wanna bet?" a very cranky Ashiko asked.

"That's it. I'm done here. I better be getting that sheep card, but if I get one with a chicken on it, I will hunt you down!" Freddie-Bob yelled. He pointed his cane at Ashiko. "I'll be watching you, chicken-murderer-freak," he said. He glared at her, which Ashiko actually found very scary.

The gang then boarded the boat, with Ashiko glancing nervously at the water.

"Ashiko, you go first!" Bribio commanded.

Ashiko reluctantly jumped onto the tube. "I don't know if this is a good idea." Ashiko said, nervously.

"Of course it's a good idea!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya can do anything-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed, courageously. "Go Yaya-dechu!"

"I don't think-EKKK!" Ashiko yelled. The boat zoomed forward and Ashiko flew off the tube, soaking her sheep costume. "HELP MEEEE!" she screeched. "YAYA! SLOW DOWN!" Ashiko yelled.

"Oh gosh, Ashiko, you look awful!" Bribio yelled from the boat.

"Thanks for the compliment, sis." Ashiko groaned but then the boat lurched forward again. Ashiko pulled her hair (with green streaks she couldn't get out from yesterday!) out of her eyes.

"S-slo-w-w-w do-wn-n-n Yay-y-y-a!" Ashiko yelled.

"Hmm…" Yaya considered the request."Uh, Yaya wants to go faster!" Yaya decided, putting the boat in full speed. Bribio fell off the boat and Ashiko fell off the tube. Pepe just grabbed onto Yaya's hair.

Once they slowed down, Pepe said, "Pepe thinks Yaya should go get them now-dechu." She said, nodding her head. Ashiko and Bribio crawled back onto the boat as soon as Yaya came close enough.

"YAYA!" the both screamed, shaking their wet fur and feathers all over Yaya.

"Quit filming!" Bribio yelled. Ashiko pushed the camera into the water.

"Review-dechu! And-"she was cut off by the camera falling into the water.

**Bribio-Hey. Sorry about no authors note at the beginning again. That's Ashiko's fault. She just punched me. Now she slapped me. Oh, I gotta go before she kills me. Anyway, please reviewxci hz8p b**

**Ashiko- Hey! I did that. This is the real Ashiko, not just Bribio's writing. So, as of now, Bribio is passed out on the floor from my punching and slapping and chocking. Don't worry, I'll upload for her!**

**Bribio-I'm here kinda. A bit dizzy, but Ashiko couldn't knock me unconscious. Fgkhgkdfjlfjdm**

**Ashiko- I pushed out of the way again. The slurred words are because she had no control when I pushed her. **

**Bribio-Ashiko's out. I told mom Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four**

Yaya began the show, as usual. "I'm here! Now let's start..."

"Yaya's Insanity Lessons!" the viewers in the audience cheered.

"I'm here this time!" Ashiko yelled. "Bribio doesn't own Shugo Chara!"

"Yaya, how are you going to torture us today?" Bribio asked, then groaned.

"We have a perfect summer challenge-dechu!" Pepe answered for Yaya.

"Ashiko and Bribio get to go swimming!" Yaya yelled. Bribio and Ashiko grinned, and the audience cheered. "But guess what they have to wear?"

"What, a COAT?" Ashiko sarcastically asked. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"Exactly-dechu!" Pepe said. Now Yaya and Pepe were the only ones laughing.

"Fine," Bribio scowled. "I'll wear a LIGHT coat. As a cover up," she added.

"Oh, no you won't!" Yaya exclaimed. "You'll be wearing a heavy coat!"

"And big wolly mittenes-dechu! And a big fluffy hat-dechu! And a snow suit-dechu! And boots-dechu! And a scarf-dechu!" Pepe said. Shetarted panting after because she'd said so much. Eventually, she just jumped into Yaya's glass of ice water and drained it all, only to be scolded by Yaya.

"No! Everyone will look at us like we're crazy!" Ashiko wailed.

Bribio sighed. "Duh, Ashiko, that's the point of the show."

"Ok! You can wear your swimsuit under and swim for some of the time so you don't die of persperation! But at rest breaks and walking there and back, you must have your stuff on!" Yaya insisted.

"Can my stuff at least be midnight blue?" Ashiko asked. She pushed her long, _midnight blue _hair over her shoulder.

"No-dechu! Your hair is already midnight blue-dechu! You'll call too much attention to yourself-dechu!" Pepe scolded.

"Um, don't worry that's fine. That's Ashiko for you. At least my hair is a _normal _color," Bribio said, smoothing her brown, ever so slightly curled hair. Ashiko lunged out of her chair and tried to punch Bribio.

Yaya and Pepe grabbed Ashiko's wrists and held her back. "Noo!(-dechu from Pepe, obviously)" They screamed. "I am _not _having a repeat of day one. Ashiko-chi, sit down!" Yaya insisted. Ashiko growled at Bribio.

"Ahem," Bribio cleared her throat. "Cough-_crazy_-cough." Ashiko jumped up again.

"SIT DOWN! (DECHU)"

Pepe came over to the two and handed them each a package. Ashiko's held midnight blue gear, and Bribio's was multi-colored and patterned.

"Ha! At least mine looks NORMAL!" Bribio laughed.

Ashiko was about to get up again, but Yaya and Pepe were ready. They grabbed her by her wrists again and yanked her back down.

"Go get changed!" Yaya commanded.

They sighed, and moaned, and groaned, and...well, you get the picture...but eventually leave to go get changed.

***5 minutes later***

Ashiko and Bribio yelled, "READY!" and walked out of the changing room.

Bribio panted, "I'm starting to sweat already! Did we have to put them on so early?"

"Yup-dechu! Hey, Ashiko, you don't look too bad-dechu! A little blue, but alright-dechu!" Pepe complimented.

***One drive to the pool later***

Ashiko and Bribio reluctantly stepped out of the studio van.

"Who are those creeps?" random people asked, as they stared.

Ashiko was very annoyed with them. "I'm about to beat them up! And trust me, I would if I weren't sweating so much! I'm so tired, too!" she complained.

Bribio looked annoyed too. "Keep your cool, Ashiko. Don't kill them. Please."

"It's hard to _keep my cool_ when I'm sweating so much!" she said, complaining again.

More people were staring, and they were backing away from them. "What's wrong with them?" they asked each other.

Bribio groaned. "Ok, I agree with you now. I want to kill them too," she said to a very angry Ashiko.

Ashiko and Bribio walk in to the pool area, and pull off all of the winter stuff.

"Ahh! It feels so good to be out of this stuff!" Bribio said. Ashiko nodded.

Ashiko cannonballs into the water. "Oh! So glad that all that stupid stuff is off."

The same people were staring again.

Bribio angerly looked over at them. "Ashiko, do you have enough strenght to kill them yet?" she asked.

The random people tried to look busy, but were obviously faking it.

Ashiko looked at the colck. "NO!" she yelled, as the pool loudspeaker turned on.

"Rest break! Everyone under the age of 18 out of the pool!" it said.

"Ugg! We have to put all that stuff back on!" Bribio and Ashiko unwillingly trudged back out of the water. They put the winter stuff back on, and whispered to each other different ways to get back at Yaya.

More people looked over at them again, like they were aliens.

"I'm serious. If they don't stop, I might have you go kill them, Ashiko," Bribio said, forcing a grin.

Ashiko tried to grin back. "I can't until I get in the water again! This stuff is killing _me."_ Suddenly, Ashiko's phone rang. "Hello?" she curiously asked, because she didn't recognize the number.

"How many people are staring at you?" The voice asked. Yaya was clearly the anonymous caller.

Ashiko was just plain MAD now. "Alot!" she screamed into the phone, which attracted more eyes.

"Good! That means the lessons are working!" Yaya cheerily sang into the phone.

"Wonderful. When can we stop these lessons? They're hurting my self esteem, "Ashiko asked.

"Again, just means that Yaya's lessons are working!" Yaya insisted.

Ashiko was FURIOUS. "Bye, Yaya," she said, then hung up on her.

"Pool rest break over!" The loudspeaker boomed.

Ashiko and Bribio yanked off their winter stuff again and cannonballed in together.

Ashiko's phone rings again, so she trudges out to get it. "Hello?" she aked, very annoyed that someone had interrupted her precious moments in the water.

"You should't have hung up on Yaya. Yaya has good news!" the person on the other line yelled.

Ashiko smiled. "Anything would be good at this point. What is it?" she asked.

"Since you hung up on me, I won't tell you!" Ashiko hears a click, and the line goes dead.

"YAYA! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ashiko screamed, and tosed her phone back in her bag. She stomped back to the pool.

Now, the entire crowd of people were staring at Ashiko. "Is she a murderer?" they asked each other.

"I WILL KILL YOU TOO, IF YOU DON'T STOP STARING AT ME!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. They all pretended to be busy again.

"Ashiko, just get in the water before we have to get out again," Bribio told her.

Ashiko jumps in. "Seriously, if they don't stop staring at me, I will-"

Bribio sighed. "Ashiko, stop. What did Yaya say?"

"Nothing instresting. Currently, we're waitingfor her to call back with good news."

Bribio pulls herself out of the water. "That's it, I'm calling her myself. I've got to get out of here!" Bribio reaches for her phone and dials Yaya's number.

Yaya asked, "Hello?" almost immediately.

"When can we get out of here? I can't take this anymore!" Bribio screamed. This time, a good amount of the people were smart enough not to stare.

Yaya was groaning on the other end. "That's what I was _going_ to tell you. Ashiko ruined it by hanging up on me."

Bribio screams into phone, "TELL ME!"

All that Bribio hears from the other line is another 'click', and beeping once the line is disconnected.

"Why is she- " her phone rings again. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Bribio-dechu!" says a happy Pepe on the other line.

"PEPE! Thank gosh, it's you! Yaya is driving me insane!" Bribio smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you but Yaya-chan wouldn't let me-dechu. I chara-changed her from a girl who is _not _unconious to a girl who _is _unconious-dechu!" Pepe explained.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Bribio screamed.

"It was the only way I would get to talk to you-dechu!" Pepe sobbed. "I wanted to give you this message-dechu!"

"Okay, what's the message?"

"You can come back to the studio now-dechu! Don't forget to wear your winter stuff back-dechu!" Pepe reminded them.

Bribio pumped her arm in the air. "AWESOME! I'll go get Ashiko right now!"

Pepe grinned. "I thought you'd be happy-dechu. Gotta go-dechu." Pepe hung up.

Bribio satrted gleefully screaming. "ASHIKO! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! WE CAN GO!"

This time, people did look over.

Bribio smiled. "Ashiko, come here for a minute, please!"

They quickly look away.

Ashiko and Bribo put on the winter stuff and go back to the studio.

***Back to the studio...***

Ashiko and Bribio yank off winter stuff again once they are back.

Ashiko sighed, but happily. "I never thought I'd be glad to come back to your crazy lessons!" she said.

"Who are you talking to?" Bribio asked.

"Yaya, of course!"

Pepe looked hurt. "Bribio, you didn't tell her-dechu?"

"Yaya is.. well... how do I put it?..." Bribio stammered.

Ashikol ooked concerned. "YAYA! WHERE ARE YOU, YAYA!

Pepe drags Yaya out of closet, unconious.

Ashiko began screaming immediately. (insert swear word of your choice here)! WHAT THE (insert swear word of your choice here)DID YOU DO TO HER YOU (insert swear word of your choice here)LITTLE DEVIL OF A CHARA! (ok, the real Ashiko made me do this- I took out the swear words though)

Bribio rolls her eyes. "She's fine Ashiko. Pepe, do the honors."

Pepe began singing. "I change you from an unconious girl to a conious girl!"

Yayastood up and lunged for Pepe. "PEPE, YAYA IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Pepe flys out of studio.

Yaya charges after her, leaving Ashiko and Bribio alone.

"This ended just like day one! Except, it wasn't us this time! We'll see you next time on..." Bribio sang

"YAYA'S INSANITY LESSONS!"

"PLEASE REVIEW!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Five**

Yaya pranced into the studio, saying, "Yaya's here! Time to begin day five! Oh," she said, "and where are we?"

The audience responded, "Yaya's insanity lessons!"

"We have a special guest today. Welcome to the studio," Bribio coughed, "cough-torture-zone-cough."

"Hey everyone!" Amu said. "Wait, seriously, is this a torture zone?"

Pepe ignored the last part. "Welcome-dechu! But don't worry-dechu. You'll be with us, not Bribio and Ashiko-dechu."

Amu sighed in relief. "Good," she said.

Ashiko remarked, "What am I, chopped liver over here?"

Amu laughed, "Hello, Ashiko."

Bribio exasperately interrupted, "Do the disclaimer, Ashiko. I can tell that Yaya is getting anxious to torture us."

Yaya squealed, "Yaya sure is ready!"

"Bribio doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any other licensed stuff in her story. Done," Ashi smirked.**  
><strong>

"Amu came up with a great lesson-dechu! It will make you go insane-dechu!" Pepe said.

Yaya squealed, "Take it away, Amu!"

"Ok, Ashiko and Bribio, you two will play tic-tac-toe!" Amu said. Bri and Ashiko clearly didn't expect that Yaya and Pepe would alter the 'plan.'**  
><strong>

Bribio cried, "YES! A short one! Finally! Yesterday took way to long."

Pepe and Yaya began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Ashiko asked. "I thought... NO!"

Amu cracks up, "I'm not talking about one little, _insignificant, _game of tic-tac-toe. You have to play for 24 hours straight!"

"AMUUUU!" Bribio and Ashi whine. "Noooooo!"

Yaya yells, "STOP! NO DAY 1 REPEATS, PLEASE!"

Bribio, Ashi, and Amu hang their heads and sarcastically say, "Sorry, Yaya."

"Pepe and Yaya accept the apology-dechu!"

"Amu, do you mind if Yaya adds one teensy little thing?" Yaya asked with puppy dog eyes.

Amu rolled her eyes, "Fine. It's your show."

"YAY!"

"Oh, great. We're doomed," Ashi said.

Bribio put her head in her hands. "This can't be good."

"No kidding-dechu," Pepe nodded.

Yaya screamed, "Pepe! You aren't supposed to agree with them!"

"Oh yeah-dechu. Sorry Yaya-dechu," Pepe replied.

Amu groaned, saying, "Yaya, eventually you have to tell us what it is that you are adding."

"Right! Sorry. Yaya knew that," Yaya said as everyone else, including Pepe, rolled their eyes.

Ashiko sighed, "Well, get on with it then!"

"Don't rush Yaya! Ok, so, I will add _where_ you have to play tic-tac-toe for 24 hours. In the broom closet!"

"That might be a bit uncomfortable, Yaya. How about we get the wardrobe instead?" Bribio pleaded.

"No-dechu! Broom-and-cleaning-stuff closet, not wardrobe closet-dechu!" Pepe protested.

" Can we start now? I gotta go soon…like, five minutes soon…" Amu said.

"Ok, fine. When you go home, tell your parents that you will spend the night here in the studio with us. And bring a sleeping bag."

Pepe added, "Yaya and Pepe have to stay here too-dechu. Filming stuff all night long-dechu."

"I'll go get my stuff. Get them started while I'm gone!" Amu calls as she runs outside.

" Aww. I was hoping she could stay and talk to us," Bribio moaned.

"Uh…why?"

"To postpone the stupid tic-tac-toe game."

Ashiko calls out the open window, "AMUUUU! DON'T LET YAYA TAKE US!"**  
><strong>

"Amu, run!" Yaya called, "Save yourself!"

Amu is gone, REALLY fast. **  
><strong>

"In the broom closet you go-dechu! Mwa ha ha-dechu!"Pepe screamed.**  
><strong>

Bribio responded, "Sorry Pepe-you're just not scary."

Pepe flies into the bathroom to practice making scary faces in the mirror, and also screaming. **  
><strong>

"It's just us! MWA HA HA!" Yaya shrieked.

Ashiko shivered, "Ok…she's a little scarier…"

Yaya pushes Ashiko and Bribio into broom closet, and they pound on the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ashiko and Bribio yelled.

Yaya locks them in and slips a tic-tac-toe board under the door. "Start playing!"

***One hour later***

Amu yells, "I'm back!" She quickly spread out her stuff on the floor.

Ashiko and Bribio call from the closet, "Help! Let us out!"

"Check it out-dechu!" Pepe calls as she flies back into the studio and tries to make scary face.

"Bribio's right. Pepe, you're not scary."

Pepe sulks back to bathroom to keep trying scary faces.

Taylor says, "Have they really been playing the entire time?"

Yaya replied, "Yaya doesn't know."

"Yaya! They were supposed to play the entire time!"

-In the closet—

"It's not smelly enough…" Ashiko complained.

Bribio exasperatedly cried, "Wow…making a stink bomb is _hard_ work…"

"It sure is a smelly business…"

Bribio pours in more cleaning chemicals.

Ashiko sniffs the bottle.

Bribio complained, "Well? Is it smelly enough yet?" She wrote down the name of chemical poured in so that they have the recipe.

"Bribio! Now it smells like flowers!"

"Oh…" Bribio holds up lavender-scented oil. "Oops."

Ashiko rolled her eyes. "Let me show you how to make a PROPER stink bomb."

Bribio clipped a clothespin over nose. "Oou betta do youws just ihn cahse! (You better do yours just in case)"

Ashiko poured in more stuff. "Oh, we guessed wrong AGAIN!"

Bribio sniffs the bottle. "Wait! I got it! Put you're clothespin back!" She poured in some chemical solution.

"Bleh! That's awful!"

"I said oo puht youw clohth pihn ahn just ihn cahse! (I said to put your clothespin on just in case!)"

Ashiko covered the bottle. "Let's play tic-tac-toe for one stinkin' hour, then lets try to go to sleep."

"Whatever. Fine."

-Studio—

"There! I'll bet that after an hour, they have completely lost interest!" Amu said. She opened closet and finds them playing.

"Amu! Take this clothespin. At exactly 9:01, we release a stink bomb. Be ready!"

" Thanks, guys," Amu says with a smile. "I won't say a word to them!"

"Were they playing?" Yaya asked.

"If they aren't playing, Pepe will go scare them-dechu!" Pepe tries another face.**  
><strong>

"Not scary, Pepe."

Yaya yawned, "Let's just go to bed."

"Ok-dechu. I'll scare them tomorrow-dechu."

***9:00 AM, the next day***

"Oh gosh, stink bomb in a minute!" Amu exclaimed. She puts the clothespin on.

Yaya and Pepe moan, "Amu, did you say something?"

"Nope!" Amu whistles.

-In the closet—

Bribio pushed the door open a little (Taylor left it unlocked), and said, "One, two... THREE!" Ashiko smashed bottle against floor.

Yaya opens the closet. "What are you…" she faints. **  
><strong>

"Pepe will save Yaya! Yaya..what's that smell…? Yaya!" Pepe character changes with Yaya to wake her up.

" BOTH OF YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Yaya screamed. She chases Bribio and Ashiko around, with Pepe following close behind making scary faces.

Amu removes the clothespin. "Sorry it had to end like this, but I can't really- *CRASH! (Yaya ran into a lamp and broke it)* …can't really calm Yaya down, so bye! Please review"


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six

Bribio yelled, "Here for day six!"

Ashiko said, "If we weren't here to torture me I'd be excited."

"Ha ha," Yaya sarcastically laughed.

"Pepe has finally mastered the scary face-dechu!" Pepe attempts another weird face.

Bribio sighed, "Sorry, Pepe. Most little charas are cute, not scary."

Pepe blushes, and says, "Pepe knows she's cute-dechu!"

"Can we get back to Yaya's show? Ashi, disclaimer!" Yaya commanded.

"Bribio doesn't own SC! or any other licensed stuff in her story," Ashiko groaned. "Yawnie yawn yawn."

"Pepe's hungry-dechu. Let's go out to eat-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed.

Yaya smiled, "Ok, Pepe! Let's do the lesson at a restaurant!"

"You know, we never actually learn anything," Ashi whispered to Bribio.

"Um, I'm not wasting my allowance at a restaurant that we'll probably get kicked out of," Bribio said.

Ashiko agreed, "Me neither."

"Yaya doesn't even _give_ Pepe an allowance-dechu!" Pepe cried.

Yaya groans, saying, "Fine. Yaya's treat. I hope you're all OK with breadsticks for lunch."

"Fine! Just get a move on!" Bribio said as her stomach growled.

"Breadsticks will NOT satisfy ME."

"Will Yaya let Pepe have her own breadstick-dechu?" Pepe asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"ARGH! JUST GET IN THE CAR!" Pepe scampered into the car. Ashi and Bribio hopped into the back seats.

"You two go in the front!" Yaya commanded.

"We can't drive, Yaya!" Bribio protested.

"But you're older than me!"

Ashiko whistled nervously. "Um… ho, hum."

"Sakura?" Bribio yelled as Sakura flew over. Sakura is her first chara.

"Bribio-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"ASHIKO! WHY DID YOU-"

"Call one of your charas?" she asked with a sly grin. "Because OUR charas can team up to drive this thing.

"Ashiko-dono!" Leata floated down to the ground and bowed down.

Pepe screamed, "AHH! Please don't hypnotize me too, dechu!"

Ashiko rubbed her temples. "I did NOT hypnotize Leata!"

Sakura and Leata flew up to the steering wheel. "Helo-o-o! Get a move on down there, Pepe! Sit on the gas pedal!" Sakura ordered.

Bribio, Ashi and Yaya hopped into the back seats, glancing nervously at each other.

Pepe, however, clearly unaware of the meaning of a traffic ticket, sits on the gas pedal EXTREMELY early, sending the van forward REALLY fast.

"PEPE-CHAN!" Sakura and Leata scream, as they fly up to the steering wheel.

"Pull in! This is the restaurant!" Yaya yells as the van screeches to a stop. The group get out and walk into the restaurant.

"What may I get you this fine evening?" the waiter asked as he eyed Yaya suspiciously.

Yaya hands the waiter a five. "Give us as many breadsticks as this can buy!"

The waiter glares at Yaya. "Anything to drink, ma'am?"

"No, but we need some ketchup. And mustard. Um, chocolate sauce, if you have it. Oh, and butter too!"

"Madam, I don't think that that'll make an appropriate dinner, but if you'd prefer, I could—"

Ashiko and Bri character change, yelling, "You'd better bring us our order! You DON'T want to mess with us!"

The waiter dropped his tray, and his mouth fell open. "One… minute, ma'am…"

"You and Yaya owe us," Bri said.

"I told you, I don't have any money-dechu!"

"Your order, ma'am!" the waiter says as he gives them the order. He eyes Yaya again.

"Thank you!" Yaya cheerfully said.

"Pepe will prepare Ashiko's dinner-dechu!" Pepe exclaimed, pouring ketchup and chocolate sauce on a breadstick. "Eat up-dechu!"

Ashiko looks at it and groans, "Ick."

"I wanna make Bribio's! She never made me dessert last night," Sakura said as she poured mustard and butter all over one.

Bribio stuffs it in her mouth very quickly and screams, "DONE!"

Ashiko, having not taken a bite out of hers, faints.

"ACTOR DOWN! ACTOR DOWN!" Leata yelled.

"I can see that," Yaya said.

"Oh well, more for me-dechu!"

"CUT!"

"REVIEW PLEASE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Seven**

**Yaya: Sorry it's been so long! Wow, Yaya hasn't embarrassed anyone for a whole WEEK!**

**Pepe: Welcome back-dechu! **

**Ashiko: Bribio doesn't own SC! or any other licensed stuff in her crazy stories.**

**Bribio: Thanks, Ashiko. *glares at Ashiko***

**Yaya: No day ones. Now to the challenge! Drum roll, please! *silence* Ahem? DRUM ROLL! **

**Sound Effects Guy: *bangs machine***

**Pepe: It's not plugged in-dechu. **

**Sound Effects Guy: Oh yeah. *plugs in machine* Ok! *drum roll***

**Ashiko: *rolls eyes* **

**Bribio: While Yaya yells at the drum roll guy, I want to tell you something. I may or may not underline the person talking. I type faster when I don't, so, yeah…it depends. **

**Ashiko: Uh, no one cares…no offense…**

**Bribio: Whatever, Ashiko. **

**Yaya: Ok! He's taken care of!**

**Sound Effects Guy: Help! **

**Pepe: Yaya, Pepe thinks that-**

**Yaya: Pepe, not now!**

**Ashiko: What do we have to do?**

**Yaya: I want you to do a full character transformation in public! **

**Bribio: Yaya. Really?**

**Sakura: *flies in* Yay! Can we go first! **

**Pepe: First I have to make sure you qualify-dechu.**

**Sakura: ?**

**Pepe: Ahem. *tries to look smart and important* Who's chara are you-dechu? **

**Sakura: Um…Bribio's. Why are we doing this?**

**Pepe: *ignores Sakura's question* What do you represent-dechu?**

**Sakura: School-student-grade stuff. Can we-**

**Pepe: Have you ever character transformed before, or even changed-dechu? **

**Sakura: *groans* Only changed. Never transformed.**

**Pepe: What 'changes' when you character change-dechu?**

**Sakura: Her normal silver bangle changes to my three bangles: one pink, one blue, one green! My favorite colors! **

**Pepe: OK, she's fine-dechu! **

**Bribio: Look, Yaya, we never-**

**Ashiko: Don't try to chicken out, Bribio! **

**Yaya: Ashiko's right! **

**Bribio: Thanks, Ashiko.**

**Ashiko: No problem! *smiles at Bribio***

**Yaya: Bribio, just…well, try, ok?**

**Pepe: For the show-dechu!**

**Bribio: Um, I …well, ok…I'll give it a shot…it might not work though… My Own Heart: Unlock! Super Ace! **

**Pepe: She did it-dechu! **

**Ashiko: Bribio! You…wow!**

**Yaya: Nice! **

**Bribio: EEK! WHAT AM I WEARING? **

**Ashiko: A silvery blouse, an open shiny gold sequin vest, shiny metallic skirt, gold high heels that I really want, and metallic bangles. **

**Bribio: ASHIKO. I didn't mean that literally. **

**Ashiko: Can I still have the shoes? **

**Bribio: NO!**

**Yaya: Just wait until you change back, then go do that in public!**

*****Two hours later, when Yaya can finally undo the transformation*****

**Bribio: Ok… no pics, right!**

**Pepe: We won't allow it-dechu. Not after day one-dechu!**

**Ashiko: Aww…**

**Bribio: Ok, I'm going. *moans***

**Sakura: We're gonna have soo much fun! **

**Bribio: Well, they can't see you! *walks to shopping center* Ok…here goes…My Own Heart: Unlock! Super Ace! *character transforms***

**Random Person: Oh my gosh! She's some insane murderer! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! **

**Ikuto: Another one? Geez.**

**Bribio: WHAT?**

**Ikuto: Creepy transformations.**

**Bribio: HEY!**

**Ikuto: You want to be some schoolgirl fashionista? **

**Bribio: It's just the transformation, ok!**

**Ikuto: *turns into a cat* Mine looks better. **

**Bribio: AUGH! Sakura, do you have any moves?**

**Sakura: For attacking?**

**Bribio: YES, FOR ATTACKING!**

**Sakura: Just get into position.**

**Bribio: *tries to do attack pose* Come on Sakura, I'd like to fight him TODAY!**

**Sakura: Paperfight! *papers with thin, sharp metal edges erupt from Bribio's hands***

**Ikuto: Ahh! *paper cuts his arm* Cut it out, Bribio!**

**Bribio: Bribio-chan to YOU. And Sakura, we need to work on your moves. **

**Sakura: *nods***

**Random Man: Murderer strikes again!**

**Bribio: I am NOT a murderer! **

**Ashiko: *runs up to Bribio* That's all for today! Camera's need to be replaced-Pepe accidentally broke them. Don't ask.**

**Bribio: Ok?**

**Ashiko: Review! We'll be back soon! **


End file.
